


What Your Favorite Star Wars Expanded Universe Ship Says About You

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, What Your Favorite Ship Says About You - Eldena Doubleca5t
Genre: Commentary, Meta, Other, dear wrangler: i can explain myself but i wont, hehe 420 words, i am not gonna tag the ships im roasting cause thats just rude, listen... i just think that would be a funny format for a story, you need to read this in his voice if you havent seen his videos go do that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Star Wars meme in the format of those dumb YouTube videos.Eldena Doubleca5t, if you're reading this, please. I don't have $20 dollars, and I'm sorry.





	What Your Favorite Star Wars Expanded Universe Ship Says About You

**Author's Note:**

> [Explanation for those who are unfamiliar with what the fuck I'm talking about.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ns_7ax-i3DE)

Mara Jade x Luke Skywalker

> You are heterosexual.

Leia Organa x Han Solo

> You actually watched the movies before you read the books... and you're also heterosexual.

Qui-Gon Jinn x Obi-Wan Kenobi

> You're really into mentor figures with soothing voices... also, obligatory _[FBI, OPEN UP]_

Roan Lands x Ferus Olin

> You cried when you saw the square on that EU Bingo meme that said "Lucasfilm said no gays allowed."

Gilad Pellaeon x Thrawn

> Your ideal fancast for these two is Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch.

Kyp Durron x Jaina Solo

> Out of all the unhealthy decisions you made at 19, dating a man in his 30s was the least unhealthy.

Wes Janson x Hobbie Klivian

> When you first read _Check, Please_, you were ecstatic that the hole in your heart shaped like soft gay boys named Derek was finally filled.

Shada D'ukal x Talon Karrde

> You were really into MaraKarrde, but you also hate breaking up canon relationships.

Lando Calrissian x Mara Jade

> Your hobbies include dunking on Star Wars authors, and you're not afraid of invoking the wrath of Timothy Zahn fanboys.

Obi-Wan Kenobi x Siri Tachi

> You're really into forbidden romances, but you also really hate rich girls.

Wedge Antillies x Luke Skywalker

> You just wanted good things for Wedge, and really, who wouldn't?

Wedge Antilles x Tycho Celchu

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of being the only two sane coworkers.

Tycho Celchu x Winter Retrac

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of shared trauma.

Face Loran x Ton Phanan

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of dying in your lover's arms.

Qui-Gon Jinn x Tahl

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of dying in your lover's arms... and you are heterosexual.

Callista Ming x Luke Skywalker

> You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of being haunted.

Jaina Solo x Zekk

> You really like the idea of JainaKyp, but you draw the line at characters who met when one was a toddler.

Lando Calrissian x Luke Skywalker

> Remember when they spent a book wandering the galaxy, searching for sugar mamas? Pepperidge Farm remembers.

Tenel Ka Djo x Jaina Solo

> You just wish your sister-in-law was actually _your_ wife.

Mara Jade x Leia Organa

> This is just the same joke as Jaina and Tenel Ka, but you're also really into MILFs.

Han Solo x Bria Tharen

> You were: a) Salty when _Solo_ came out; b) Salty when _Rogue One_ came out; or c) both.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (and yes, i do hate myself.)


End file.
